Skystar/PR
Personality :Skystar is a ruthless and power-hungry tom, who is not afraid to defend his territory with tooth and claw, even against his own former Tribemates. He does not care for the weak, and will exile anyone from his group who becomes permanently injured or sick. However, he can care for others, and although his violent nature does not go away, it mellows and Skystar becomes slightly more tolerant of weak cats and less territory. Relationships Gray Wing :Gray Wing and Clear Sky used to be close as brothers, and would hunt together in the mountains where they used to live. However, when they both got to the forest, Clear Sky’s ambition and need for territory becomes apparent, and Gray Wing hardly recognizes his brother. Gray Wing tries to make Clear Sky see sense and talk out a peaceful solution, but Clear Sky ignores his brother’s pleadings, and their peaceful talk at Fourtrees turns into a bloody battle. Clear Sky almost kills Gray Wing in the battle, and at this, he finally stops, realizing he has gone too far. He promises to work with the other groups and not fight, and Gray Wing is relieved that his brother seems to have finally seen sense. After this, Clear Sky and Gray Wing try to work together as leaders of their respective groups, but Clear Sky can sometimes be difficult to negotiate with. Jagged Peak :Jagged Peak is Clear Sky’s younger brother. When Clear Sky leaves his brothers and mother behind to journey to the forest, he says goodbye and that they’ll probably never see each other again. However, when Gray Wing and Jagged Peak end up following the traveling cats, Clear Sky is surprised, but welcoming. When the cats reach the new territory, Jagged Peak decides to live in the forest with his brother. However, after Jagged Peak permanently injures his hind leg, Clear Sky shows his dismissiveness of the weak and exiles his own brother without remorse. Fluttering Bird :Fluttering Bird is Clear Sky’s younger sister. When she is still just a kit, she starves to death in the mountains, which Clear Sky uses as a reason to leave. After this, Fluttering Bird visits Clear Sky many times from StarClan to warn him of the path he is going down. Bright Stream :Bright Stream was Clear Sky’s first mate, and was one of the cats to leave the mountains on the journey to find new land. They do seem to love each other, and Clear Sky likes Bright Stream as a beautiful and smart she-cat, and mother to his kits, which she is expecting. However, on the journey, Bright Stream is carried of by an eagle, and she and the still unborn kits perish. Clear Sky is dismayed, and grieves for his mate. Bright Stream does later visit him from StarClan. Quiet Rain :Long after her sons have reached the new territory, Quiet Rain journeys there with Sun Shadow to visit them. She is appalled at how many cats have died, and is especially shocked when she hears what Clear Sky has done. She disowns her son, saying that she never wants to see him again, and Clear Sky is devastated. However, as she is dying from her old age and the strain of the journey, she asks to see her sons, and all three gather around her. She tells them that she has forgiven Clear Sky, and that it was his destiny to do the things he did. With that, she ascends to StarClan. Storm :Storm was a rogue Clear Sky met in the forest, and she becomes his second mate. Their relationship is mostly unknown, as they meet in secret and don’t see each other much. However, Storm soon becomes pregnant with Clear Sky’s kits. When Clear Sky acts possessive of his mate, added with the genuine mistreatment of his group, Storm eventually decides to leave him. She gives birth in an abandoned parking garage, which is later torn down with her and her kits in it. Only one of the kits survives, a ginger tom-kit named Thunder. Clear Sky grieves over Storm’s death, and rejects the kit because it would supposedly remind him of her. After this, Storm visits Clear Sky from StarClan in the aftermath of the Great Battle. Thunderstar :As a kit, Clear Sky refuses to let Thunder join his group, even though he is his son. As a result, Thunder instead grows up in Tall Shadow’s group on the moor, with Gray Wing as his father figure. However, when Thunder has grown big and strong, Clear Sky decides to accept his son into his group. Thunder leaves Gray Wing to be with his father, but soon finds out the true nature of living with him. Clear Sky is constantly pushing Thunder around, and if he doesn’t do anything perfectly in his training, Clear Sky shows strong disapproval and scolds his son for being weak. When Clear Sky orders Thunder to lead one of his won cats, Frost, out of camp to die alone for being sick, Thunder finally realizes the full extent of his cruelty and goes with Frost to Gray Wing’s group, leaving his father. Clear Sky tells his son that if he leaves, he cannot come back, and Thunder retorts that he doesn’t want to. After this, Thunder becomes a leader and starts his own group in the forest, and he and Clear Sky often disagree over territory and borders. Thunder becomes a rival to Clear Sky, and both father and son become leaders of two of the first Clans, ThunderClan and SkyClan. Star Flower :Star Flower is the daughter of One Eye, an evil cat who took over Clear Sky’s group and abused the cats within it. Clear Sky falls in love with Star Flower, who entices him by saying that she has only good intentions and would never hurt him. Despite multiple warnings from others, Clear Sky accepts Star Flower as his mate. Soon after this, Star Flower is captured by a rogue named Slash while pregnant with Clear Sky’s kits. Clear Sky is devastated, and begs the other Clans to help get her back. All the groups unite to rescue Star Flower and defeat Slash, and Star Flower gives birth. Clear Sky loves her and their kits, and Star Flower lives together with Skystar in SkyClan as his final mate. Dew Petal, Tiny Branch, and Flower Foot :Unlike other kits, whom Skystar does not much care for as he thinks they are weak, Skystar loves his kits and protects them fiercely. He is devastated when Tiny Branch dies and mourns for the little tom. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages